Do Your Time
by ShortaPop
Summary: After toilet-papering Switzerland's house, Prussia, Spain, and France learn their lesson...in the slammer! From Spain's POV Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

We sat in court, France, Prussia, and I, waiting for Switzerland to say something. It was Prussia and France's fault we were in this situation. They were the ones who decided it would be fun to toilet paper Switzerland's house. We sat in silent agony as we waited, Switzerland glaring down at us. He eventually spoke.

"Well, you three, I have decided. You are sentenced to 25 years in prison for invasion of property and property damage."

"Hey, Switzerland," Prussia spoke, "Isn't that a bit tough?" Everyone in the room looked at the white-haired man in disbelief. Nobody ever talked back to Switzerland. Even Switzerland looked surprised. "I mean, 25 years? That's a bit much," he tried to reason.

"Well, then. 26 years prison! Final judgment!" We all groaned. Leave it to Prussia to give us another year. The police hand-cuffed us and started to drag us away. But we had a secret weapon...

When we arrived, we were searched, but we played a Frank Morris* trick and set off the metal detector. It was just what we wanted. They took the bait, a small metal knife, and then let us go through. These guys were absolute idiots.

We were thrown into out cells, which are right next to each other. France was on the right and Prussia was on my left. If you thought Alcatraz was bad, this made it look like a chain-link fence. Guards were posted at every cell and were switched every hour. This was a prison of no-nonsense. This was advanced! I'll admit, I was mad at Prussia and France for landing us all here, but hey? How bad could this be if we were together? I mean, we are the Best Friends Trio (although some refer to us as the Bad Touch Trio. I'm not sure why.) We could make this fun. Especially if we were all next to each other.

One thing about prison is, they like to have us mingle. You would not believe who was here! Switzerland was cruel enough to put his own former ally in jail. That's right; Austria was here. "What did he do?" I thought. I saw numerous other countries, including North Korea, Cuba, Libya, and Turkey. Wow! We were not alone. God, did Switzerland build a jail just for countries? Talk about hardcore neutral. Anyways, Prussia, France, and I were just strolling in the outdoor courtyard when we all got shivs to our necks. Playing a damsel in distress, we all begged for mercy. These prisoners were good, but we were better. We could take these guys on any day.

They might have had shivs, but we had our weapons. Switzerland's metal detectors picked up the metal knives while we smuggled in our swords. We didn't dare try to let the guards catch us with them. They would possibly kill us. You never know with Switzerland. He was the warrant, mind you. Anyways, we unsheathed our swords and turned on them. In the end, they ended up begging for mercy. Best part was, the guards never caught us. Were we sneaky or what?

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! SodaPop Phantom here with a brand new Hetalia fic! This is actually pretty old. I finally decided to upload it. It's a fun little fic, I swear! Anyways, reviews are appreciated since this is the only chapter! Still more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **InsideMyBrain** for the review, **LeoHamato** for the fav and **Ichigo Kitsune-chan** for the follow!

* * *

After the big brawl, the guards marched us into the cafeteria. It was time for lunch. Prison food was terrible. It was worse than England's cooking. And just when we thought the food was bad, the drinks were even worse. There was no decent tomato juice and there was no beer or wine at all. Apparently, there were no drunk inmates allowed. But, we were starving and scarfed down the horrible food.

Austria came and sat by Prussia, causing him to sneeze. Austria looked a little worried and asked if he was alright. Prussia said the most expected thing ever. "Sorry, but I'm allergic to aristocrats like you." He sneered the last word. Austria huffed, but refused to leave. I scooted a seat over and said, "Hey Austria, come sit over here. Unless, you want to be sneered at the entire time." He looked at me in surprise and sat by me. France drooled the entire time. What a perv.

We were led back to our cells and locked up yet again. France made a gesture at me and pointed to the vent in my cell. It looked loose. Loose enough to pull out. It was loose enough, so I pulled it out. It looked big enough for me to squeeze through. I put it back in place and started to scheme. I slept while I schemed.

Only having spent one day in prison, I wasn't used to the early wake-up. It was around 6am that they woke me up. Now, whenever I wake up earlier than I want, I tend to be crabby.

* * *

Breakfast was terrible, as usual, and Prussia was still a jerk to Austria, as usual. France was flirting with some women guards, as usual. It was almost like normal, aside from the horrible breakfast. I could get used to this, actually. It was just like old times, the BFT having fun. But early wake-up sucks, so my day was going to suck. For 26 years straight.

Some friends of ours were allowed to come see us. Romano visited me, Canada visited France, Germany visited Prussia, and Hungary visited Austria. Germany scolded Prussia the entire time and Canada was...somewhere? Hungary was all blush when she saw Austria. Romano just looked pissed off the entire time. He complained about how there was too many tomatoes to pick and my turtles were always bothering him and how my bull was too hard to feed. I tuned him out and just nodded until he left.

Lunch was actually pretty good, for once. France snuck into the kitchen, but he was caught. When they tasted his food, the staff allowed him a part time job. Lucky amigo. Wait 'till they see how hard I can work. Just wait. I'll have a job in no time.

* * *

Remember when I said I would have a job in no time whatsoever? I was right. Here's what happened: I was organizing my cell when one of my guards, Robert, tapped on my cell door.

"Hey, Antonio, I have something to tell you. You've been asked to take a job; thank the man in Cell 95 for that. He told me how hard you work. There's a tomato field behind the prison that needs to be picked."

I perked up at the word "tomato" and replied, "Robert, that's my kind of job! I pick the tomatoes in the garden all the time at home! This will be easier than trying to teach Lovino Spanish!" I hadn't been this excited since Austria had given me Romano.

"You start tomorrow and you'll work with all the other Spaniards and Italians. You'll get paid 2 euros an hour. When the tomatoes are picked, we'll finally have something to go with that delicious food that Francis guy has been cooking. Do you know Francis?"

"Si. He's my amigo!"

"You're lucky to have a friend that can cook that well."

Robert checked his watch and walked away. Time to switch, I suppose. My cell door, along with all the others, opened and I stepped out. We were marched to an auditorium where Switzerland was standing at the podium with an irritated expression on his face.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Back again! Apologies for some very stereotypical portrayals of the characters...geez I'm horrible. Anyways, reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated as always! But mostly reviews...I like reviews...Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Funny story...this was actually three separate chapters...I'm getting sidetracked! Peace!


End file.
